


The Sniper and the Android

by Wh1t3W0lf0398



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wh1t3W0lf0398/pseuds/Wh1t3W0lf0398





	1. Preview: Beginnings

I groaned as I hauled myself to my feet when the shift changeover tone sounded throughout the compound. Slipping my coat on, I melted into the shadows of the sniper's nest as the day-shift sniper took my place. Stepping out of the sniper's nest, I felt the icy chill on the wind, shocking me into wakefulness.

"Holy mother of God, this is  _ bloody freezing _ !" I hissed as the wind stung at my cheeks with sharp pinpricks of cold. I power-walked to the transit station, the only route from the outer perimeter to the main section of the compound. The guards at the transit station were shivering, evidently unused to the freezing weather in Detroit. They nodded at me as I passed, noting the crest on my coat. I sighed when I stepped into the transit station, realising that I had about half an hour before the next tram. Other than the night-shift personnel, there weren't many people around me.

For a high-value compound to be part of a sprawling city was to our advantage. Very few people expected it to be there at all. That was how I lived life in general, though, hidden in plain sight. 

About fifteen minutes before the tram was due to arrive, a man approached me. He was in the standard uniform worn by all junior agents, but instead of the regulation silver crest, he had a bronze-coloured one for the command division. 

"Excuse me, do you know when the next tram arrives?" I rolled my eyes as I pointed to the transit schedule on the screen.

"Read and thou shalt knoweth." I quipped.

"Umm... English, please. I don't speak Shakespearean."

"Read the schedule, you absolute dimwit." I snapped, finally losing my temper with the stranger. He had the decency to look embarrassed as he read the schedule over. The next tram to the outer labs wasn't for another three hours, meaning that anyone with a shift in those labs was going to be exceedingly late. The stranger's grimace told me everything that I needed to know.

"Outer labs duty, huh? Sucks to be you and whoever you're relieving from night duty." He scowled at that comment, straightening his clothes before storming from the transit station.

After his departure, the relief was palpable. The station had grown tense since his arrival, as we all suspected that he was a spy, either from  _ ATLAS  _ or  _ HYDRA _ . The Operative sat on my left spoke after a moment.

"Twenty says he's  _ HYDRA _ ." I nodded before adding my thoughts.

"Two-forty says he's  _ ATLAS _ ."

"You're on." I grinned before settling down in my seat. I pulled my datapad from my pack to read through my emails while I waited.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There aren't any androids in this story, but there will be soon! For now, I'm just fleshing out the universe that our illustrious character inhabits.

I groaned as I hauled myself to my feet when the shift changeover tone sounded throughout the compound. Slipping my coat on, I melted into the shadows of the sniper's nest as the day-shift sniper took my place. Stepping out of the sniper's nest, I felt the icy chill on the wind, shocking me into wakefulness.

"Holy mother of God, this is  _ bloody freezing _ !" I hissed as the wind stung at my cheeks with sharp pinpricks of cold. I power-walked to the transit station, the only route from the outer perimeter to the main section of the compound. The guards at the transit station were shivering, evidently unused to the freezing weather in Detroit. They nodded at me as I passed, noting the crest on my coat. I sighed when I stepped into the transit station, realising that I had about half an hour before the next tram. Other than the night-shift personnel, there weren't many people around me.

For a high-value compound to be part of a sprawling city was to our advantage. Very few people expected it to be there at all. That was how I lived life in general, though, hidden in plain sight. 

About fifteen minutes before the tram was due to arrive, a man approached me. He was in the standard uniform worn by all junior agents, but instead of the regulation silver crest, he had a bronze-coloured one for the command division. 

"Excuse me, do you know when the next tram arrives?" I rolled my eyes as I pointed to the transit schedule on the screen.

"Read and thou shalt knoweth." I quipped.

"Umm... English, please. I don't speak Shakespearean."

"Read the schedule, you absolute dimwit." I snapped, finally losing my temper with the stranger. He had the decency to look embarrassed as he read the schedule over. The next tram to the outer labs wasn't for another three hours, meaning that anyone with a shift in those labs was going to be exceedingly late. The stranger's grimace told me everything that I needed to know.

"Outer labs duty, huh? Sucks to be you and whoever you're relieving from night duty." He scowled at that comment, straightening his clothes before storming from the transit station.

After his departure, the relief was palpable. The station had grown tense since his arrival, as we all suspected that he was a spy, either from  _ ATLAS  _ or  _ HYDRA _ . The Operative sat on my left spoke after a moment.

"Twenty says he's  _ HYDRA _ ." I nodded before adding my thoughts.

"Two-forty says he's  _ ATLAS _ ."

"You're on." I grinned before settling down in my seat. I pulled my datapad from my pack to read through my emails while I waited.

When the transport arrived, all of the night shift personnel boarded, eager to return to their bunks. I took a seat next to the door, glad to be on my way to my bunk. The transport had that  _ awful _ elevator music playing, irritating all of us. After around five minutes, I groaned and launched a small rock at the speaker that had been playing the elevator music.  _ Silence is golden. _ I mused silently to myself. The other personnel shot me grateful looks once I had silenced the elevator music, for it was wearing on everyone's nerves.  _ Why play elevator music on a tram, anyway? It's a recipe for murder. _ The thought was a rather prudent one, as there was no justifiable reason to subject any of us to that torture.

"This tram is inbound for Category 7 transit station in Sector 3. If your intended destination is a high-security area beyond Sector 3, please board a high-security tram from the high-security branch of the Category 7 transit station." The announcement system broadcast the automated message for every tram. Every broadcast was almost identical, except for the destinations and locations of the high-security branches of the transit system.


End file.
